War Cry Boy Wao!
by Ranma Matsuri
Summary: The only details they could make sense of was how he preferred Berries over Cute, how he was still gloomy over "Koha-chan" graduating...and then something about a Captain and a photobook.-- Archer/Roy/Kim Non-Yaoi


**Title:**** War Cry Boy WAO!**

**Author:**** Ranma Matsuri**

**Series:**** Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating:**** T for mild language**

**Pairings:**** Mentions of Greed/Marta, maybe some Roy/Archer if you squint**

**Main Characters:** **Frank Archer, Roy Mustang, and Zolf J. Kimblee**

**Summary:**** The only details they could make sense of was how he preferred Berries over Cute, how he was still gloomy over "Koha-chan" graduating, how much he missed one Ai and wanted another Ai to "fucking LEAVE" already, and then something about a Captain and a photobook.**

**Disclaimer:**** I neither own FMA or anything Hello!Project related, but you knew that already, right? Right? **

* * *

" What the hell is this?"

Frank pressed the white center of the ipod provoking it to light up and reveal the title of the song that was playing. A picture of three cute japanese girls sitting around a table about to dig into a whole chicken popped up. Below it read:

"Ko... koro no ta-m_a_go?"

The albino looking teen raised an eyebrow then looked over the CD shelf to the owner of the device. The other teen looked up at him, his long black ponytail falling off his shoulder as he beamed back at him. " Yeah?"

"What the hell _is _this?" He repeated the question, he face twisted as the cutesy jewelry box melody rung through his head.

" It's Buono!" His friend stated with a shrug. Infuriatingly blunt as always.

" It's... so... cute... their.... girly voices... the music... the lyrics..." _Hoppuu? Steppuu? Jumpuu? _What the puu? ".... it's so... happy... it's... disgusting...."

" That's Japanese pop for you, Archer. _Kawaii_ is the thing over there, you get used it." The other teenager with them, Roy commented without looking up from the SOAD albums he was shifting through. A thought then occurred to him and he turned to Kimblee. " Wait... what IS that song doing on your ipod?" He went over to where the platinum blonde teen was standing using one hand to slip the mp3 player from his grasp, resting his other hand on his slim waist as he looked through the artists.

" High-King... Viyuden... W.... Berryz Koubou.... Ongaku Gatas... 3nin Matsuri... Aa!...."

" Aaa? What kind name is Aaaa?" Frank snorted.

Roy looked up at the teen in question, his dark eyes barely visible through his long bangs. " These are ALL Hello!Project based idol groups... y_ou're _a wota?"

The grin on Kim's face just widened. " Ah, don't say it like _that Roooyy_."

" Oh, no. I didn't mean it like _that_.... it's just I never pictured you the type... but... can I ask, _why?_"

" _Why?_ Why do you like _any _music artists? Because you enjoy their music, of course."

" I don't see how anyone can find this _enjoyable_." Archer snorted again.

" Nonsense, Buono!'s music is very positive and uplifting. Cafe Buono! gives me a burst of energy every time I hear it." At that, he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the very album playing on his ipod at the moment (why he happened to have it at that very moment is a mystery even to the author). After giving the inanimate object a face rub that could only be described as a weird sort of embrace, he held it out for his friends (well, it was more like his one friend, Archer and the Mustang kid from their class they happened to run into earlier) to see. " How can you not love cute little Momoko with her unique sound and that shy ultra sex kitten, Miyabi!" He blew the girl in the middle a kiss. " They're two of H!P's absolute best and for good reason, you should see them go! Little Momo-chan can dance her ass off and Miya-sama has such a lovely voice that just _soars_. Why--"

" Wait... you've only mentioned two. Aren't there three? What about the other girl?" Roy inquired. Frank just shook his head in annoyance muttering a " this is sickening".

Kim just made a slight frown with that question and his face contorted into a "meh". Then his mood instantly lightened again as he rambled on and on about random things they could only assume was Hello!Project related. The only details they could make sense of was how he preferred Berries over Cute, how he was still gloomy over "Koha-chan" graduating, how much he missed one Ai and wanted another Ai to "fucking LEAVE" already, and then something about a Captain and a photobook. Shortly after going through the Hello!Projects Kids ranks, he must of finally ran out of things to say or his attention was diverted elsewhere because his rantings suddenly ceased although the other teens had long stopped paying attention.

Shaking his head midway through, Mustang had went back to his browsing. Then when it went quiet, his head raised again as a another thought occurred to him. " Oh, I just remembered. Riza said something about going to see a group... she's into that stuff too so I _think _they're H!P related. Hm, was it... Handy and Angry?--- no, HANGRY and Angry, yeah. They're be here in Europe this year and---"

" WHA-WHAT?!?!!??! Man, I knew I was getting behind on my H!P news-- UGH! Gran and his STUPID homework! I've gotta---" He took out his iphone pressing buttons frantically. " D-damn! This fucking connection! Gotta find a VENDOR NOOOWWW!"

Securing his bag and baseball cap firmly on his head, the skinny young man dashed out of the music store in a desperate sprint. His friends followed him to the entrance watching as he came to to a halt outside the shop, bending his thin jean clad legs in some strange mimicry of a bunny hop screaming to the heavens:

" YOOOOSSSSIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! I'M COMING BABY! WAOOOOO!!!!!"

His war cry earned stares from all over the mall as he continued his mad dash, legs apart and arms doing some windmill thing, to the nearest ticket seller.

The two young men he left behind continued standing there long after he'd disappeared in the distance. Then the elder one's palm went up to meet his hung head as he fought off a sudden headache. He wondered if it would be too much to stop hanging around Kimblee for a while... then he thoughts went to his other friends. Tucker had stayed after school to do some... _extra credit_ in the Bio Lab though he was sure all he was doing was talking to those hideous bug things with his oversized mutt, Nina in tow. Marta and her boyfriend, who refused to be called anything else other than _Greed,_ were surely at the climax of their weekly afternoon date which usually ended with Marta being pulled away from a scuffle before the cops came and Greed trying to explain to a supervisor why some item was rightfully _his_ and how he shouldn't get in trouble for taking it.

Yeah, he _really_ needed new friends.

" Mustang?"

"Hm?"

" Mind if I become a third wheel to your duo?"

Before the half-japanese boy could respond, he caught sight of the _other_ half of his duo who was supposed to have met him there _hours _ago showing a stack of photos to a wide-eyed woman clutching her child close to her chest.

" I got one better, I'll dump my weirdo and you can just be my new best friend altogether."

" No objections, here."

The raven haired boy then noticed that Archer still had Kimbley's ipod on. Lazily he swayed over to hear what was playing and the cocky smirk that normally graced his pretty features grew long and wide. He pulled on the nearest earphone and leaned into his classmate's ear, warm breath tickling it.

" That must be a _really_ long song. It's been 30 minutes already, right?"

Archer glanced up from his palm, a slight blush coloring his white cheeks but then he let his irritation overtake his embarassment.

" I've been really gloomy lately, _okay?!_"

* * *

Wow, that's probably the shortest thing I've ever written. Even though the main focus of this drabble is Buono! the title is actually from a Berryz Koubou's song: Otakebi Boy WAO! (War Cry Boy Wao!) That song's so fun and addictive! WAO WAO! WAO WAO! WAO WAO! OH YEAH! OH YEAH~! XD

Yeah, don't ask me where I came up with the idea of Kimblee being a H!P obsessed wota... let's just say, staying up trying to get a project done with nothing but coffee and Buono! songs to keep you going can yield strange results, lol.

Reviews are appreciated. Do it so Kimblee can meet his Yossie! :D


End file.
